Love of my Life
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: It's been one year exactly since I first put this story up, it's now fixed and all pretty! This is a Sora and Yamato story and it's all... just read IF your interested, if not, don't read, simple.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't own anything worth a pretty penny. I'm not even worth a penny. Jeez...OK yeah whatever. 

Author's Note: Ok, this is ALMOST NC-17, but I saw it like the love seen in The Terminator between Sarah Conner and Kyle Reese so...it's R. 

*~Love of my Life~* 

She's been waiting for this night for nearly two years since she told him how she felt about him. She told him when they were both in their 10th grade year, they are now in their 12th, their last year in high school. Yamato, or Matt as they all call him, has been her boyfriend since that night of his concert, the night she found out how Tai felt about her. She's not sure how he feels about her now but she knows they're are still friends. But that night when she heard Jun yell out to Matt, "I'm your number one fan Matt!" made her think "Almost, I'm his number one." The way how she felt about him that night has grown 100 times, maybe 1000 times greater. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She still remembers that night: She had gone backstage to see Matt, "Hey Matt. Great show out there." she told him. 

"Thanks Sora." he replied. "Glad you enjoyed it." She was able to see something in his eye when he told her that. She wasn't sure what it was but she did know it meant something. "Sora, come with me to my dressing room. I need to ask you something in private." 

"Okay." she said and followed him into his dressing room. Once they were inside he had motioned for her to sit down in the chair, and she did. He took the chair straight across from her, "What's up?" she asked trying not to sound desprite. 

"Sora, this is hard for me to say but....would you....." he put his hand on hers and looked deep into her crimson eyes with those ice blue eyes of his, "go out with me tonight?" 

She was speechless 'Yes! Say yes Sora!' her mind yelled, 'You fool say yes!' She opened her mouth, but for about five seconds nothing came out, then finally, "Of course. I would love to be with you, Matt." 

She saw the joy and happiness build in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. He jumpped up, still holding her hand and hugged her. He said nothing but looked into her eyes. He stroked away a loose stran of hair away from her eyes and smiled. She smiled at him, her eyes on his. He leaned toward her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Lets go." he said and suprised her. 

"Now? I thought we were going later tonight?" 

"Why not? What's wrong with now?" he smiled when he said that. 

"Well, where to?" 

"Where ever you want. It's all for you, Sora." 

"How about, a place not to cheap but a reasonable price." when she said that he smiled at me, she was still in his arms. 

"Gotcha. Tokomoto's Resturaunt?" 

"You read my mind." she smiled and again, he leaned in and kissed her but this time more passionately. 

"Shall we leave?" he asked, moving to her side and holding her hand. 

"Of course." she said with a smile. That night was one of the best nights of her life. He took her to her favorite place to eat and to a movie she was waiting to see. She had had so much fun that night. They talked about the most random things, and laughed about everything, and she actually told him about the time she rollar bladed in a school and got cought, and almost got the police called on her. Even now he still teases her about that. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That was then, this is now. Of course things between them got more serious. They both had those urges but they did everything they could to not give in, not just yet. Or so they thought. In April, two months exactly before the last dance. That night was the night she wanted to ask him about that dance and that was the night they proved to each other how much they love each other. That night she planed everything except what they shared intimately. She hadn't planed on that and neither did he. It just happened, something that no one prepares for. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That night was prefect: Her parents were visiting at her uncles house in Southern Japan, the night was a rainy night with no thunder and no lightning. They went out to see a movie and over to her place. They were going to take a nice long walk together after the movie, but since it rained, they deceided to just stay at her place and talk. 

She had gotten a bit bored and was looking outside and the falling rain. She had sighed and pretty much put her face on the window. 

"Sora? What's wrong?" Matt asked. 

"I want to go outside. I love the rain but, I just don't want to get sick. But wouldn't it be fun just to run around in the rain. You and I. Like we did in the snow in December." 

"Well then, Miss. Takenouchi, I'm going to have to sweep you off your feet and take you outside, am I right?" he had gotten up and picked her up. He smiled and looked into her eyes. She smiled back at him. 

"What if we get sick?" she had said that with humor in her voice. 

"Then we'll be sick together." he leaned and kissed her. 

He took her outside. There they were, soaked and laughing. He chased her and she chased him up and down. He had finally cought her. He wraped his hands around her as she laughed. He turned her to look at him, and with those ice blue eyes, he looked deep into her crimson eyes. She still doesn't know what he saw, but she saw the guy she loves and wants to spend her life with. He leaned down to kiss her, he had tightend his arms around her. 

"We should.....go inside and dry off before.....we get a cold." she had told him while in a state of not being all there. Half of her mind was in her and the other half was in the clouds or something. 

"Yeah. Lets.....go inside." his mind had been the same as hers. 

He took her inside. They had gone into her room with towels. They had barley ran the towels threw their hair when a lighting struck and the lights had gone out. She had looked out the window. She was a little scared but not much. 

"Woah. Good thing we came back inside, huh?" Matt asked with humor in his voice. 

"Yeah," she said with uncertancey, "I don't get it. How did this happen?" At that very moment he hugged her. 

"Don't worry Sora. I'm sure it's nothing." he looked straight into her eyes. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and she wanted it to happen. She kissed him extremely passionately. 

At that moment, they both took off her wet blouse and there she stood, just her bra and wet jeans. He took off his wet shirt. They stood there kissing with their touges dancing in each others mouth. He slowly unzipped her jeans and slid them off as she did with his. They moved slowly to her small twin bed and while getting there, his boxers and her bra and underwear came off. They were under her covers. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and gave her a clean passionate kiss and said, "You know this is going to hurt you." 

"I don't care. It'll go away. It's you, I love you." And with that he moved his right hand to her left and held it and his left went to her right breast. She had spread her legs and she felt his manhood entering my body. It hurt so much, it felt like trying to pull your hand out of a handcuff. She made slight sounds of pain and with the hand that held her breast, he moved it to her face and kissed her. He pushed in this time and she felt something tear, which was almost unbearable pain. He pushed in slowly a couple more times, and the pain turned into pleasure. 

He moved his left hand onto her back. And he pushed more, still keeping a slow and steady rythm. He continued kissing her then moved down to her neck. Her left hand moved about his back. She made moaning sounds of pleasure. They both began breathing hard and panting. They both were getting hot and wet. 

Their kissing was harder now, and more tounge was being added. His hand was near her hips, while his other still held her hand. He began pushing harder and faster. They loved every moment of it. She was moaning so much she cried out "Oh, Matt!" 

"Oh, Sora!" and when he said that, she felt something leak inside her, coming from him. She didn't care, she thought nothing of it. She didn't know how long we were at it. But they had finally stopped. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She had been in his arms and he was holding her. Her head was on his chest, the blankets coming up right below her arms, covering her breasts. The blanket went up to his abs. They were both tired. 

As she layed there, in Matt's arms, she had realized something. She had never slept in her bed naked, and now she was sleeping in her bed naked with her boyfriend naked too. 

When they both had woken up, it was about, 6 AM. He had woken up first. He woke her up by slightly touching her cheek and moving a stran of hair out of her face. She had slowly opened her eyes, and there was Matt, smiling at her. "Did you sleep well?" Matt had asked with that smile she loves. 

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you. I always dreamed of it, but never knew it would really come true." 

"Me too." After that they stayed slilent. Just laying there. 

They had stayed in bed til about 8:30 AM, that was when she asked him what she had wanted to ask for a few months now. "Matt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You know what's happening at school in 2 months right?" she had still been next to him in her bed. The bed they had shared the night before. 

"Yes I do and that reminds me. I never found those things interesting. They are so borring. When I was a freshmen, I vowed not to go to it when I became a senior." 

"Oh." she had said in disapointment. 

He had laughed right here, in her face next to her, in her bed. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless. I'm really sorry. I couldn't resist. Yes, I'll go with you." 

"You ass. Why did you do that?" The way she had said that was in an embarrassed sort of way yet there had been a tone of humor in her voice. But he only smiled at her and hugged her tighter. They had stayed like that for another hour. When it had been 9:30 AM, they had gotten up and got dressed and ate food she had cooked. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Now there she is, in a sparkling blue dress. Waiting for tonight to tell Matt her secret. That night of their last high school dance in the gym where she practiced tenis, they had danced and drank soda and ate. It was about 11:55 PM when she thought it was the best time to tell him. "Matt. I have to use the ladies room real quick. Meet me at the tenis courts. I have something very important to tell you." 

The look in his eyes were of worry. He didn't know what she needed to tell him but he would know soon. "Ok. I'll be there." She took to the ladies, and he went to the tenis courts. 

She started to the way of the tenis courts. She saw him waiting there, leaning against the fence. He saw her and started walking toward her. "What is it?" he asked with compassion in his eyes. 

As his eyes met hers, she couldn't hold back the tears. "Matt...." 

He held her in his arms and hugged her, she put her head in his chest. "Why are you crying?" 

They sat on nearby benches. "We made a mistake. And I let it happen. Why didn't we at least wait?" She put her head on his chest again. 

"Huh? Tell me what's going on. I don't understand." 

"Matt, I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Sora. But what's going on? You're getting me worried." 

"I know, this is really hard for me to tell you this. I found out about two weeks ago, when I was absent for that three days." 

"I remember that. What happened? Are you alright?" 

"Matt, I'm pregnant." 

The longest silence ever between them. He held her and never said a word. For what felt like hours he finally said, "We're having a baby?" 

"Yes." 

"We only did it once though. How did it happen?" 

"Once is all it needs. Plus, we didn't use any protection and I think we did it right before I was going to start my period. We made a mistake." 

"No we didn't. This was bound to happen. I knew it was going to happen because I was able to see myself marrying you. I was going to ask you this right after graduation. But I guess right now is the best time." He got down on one knee and held her hand, she knew what he was going to ask 'Yes...I will' her mind said before he even asked. "Make me happier then you already have, please. Sora, will you marry me? I do have a ring but not with-" 

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled. She cut him off and whispered, "Yes, I will." she went on the ground with him and let him embrace her in his arms. He kissed her and rubbed her stomache. 

"Do you know what it is yet?" 

"Yes. It is a boy." He smiled and kissed her again. Sora had only one thought now....'I know who he is, my love, my life. He is truely the love of my life.' 

Author's Note: Sweetness! Matt and Sora are bound for each other in one way or another. Sorato all the way baby!!!!!!!!!!!! SORATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
